


野蛮人

by Beer_iceL



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beer_iceL/pseuds/Beer_iceL
Summary: “骨头在晒干后，还能生火。”





	野蛮人

白敬亭注意他很久了，总是用最靠边的那台跑步机。  
这人也没伴儿，总是形单影只，一个人冲着落地玻璃跑得昏天黑地，顶多挪到器材区边缘举个哑铃，偶尔几组卧推，还是一个人。  
白敬亭开始猜测他的性格。  
不够自信，审美差点儿，但是有毅力，看起来脾气很好。  
像是他会喜欢的类型，算上脸。  
他应该在附近某一幢写字楼里上班，白敬亭见过一次他穿着衬衫西服匆匆换成运动装。  
他开始像剥糖纸一样拆解他，白敬亭知道这不是一个好习惯，可他没有纠正的打算。  
周三，通常是跑步的日子。  
他的头发比白敬亭短一些，不像他会用发带束着，五分钟后就会被汗液浸湿，温顺地贴在轮廓分明的面颊。汗液在皮肉上相汇，从下颚的悬崖摔落，在衣领下与鼓动的血液奔涌成一条暗河。  
过分生机勃勃，在空气里就能嗅到每一块血肉的热度，是用舌面触碰被灼伤的程度。  
喘息声穿风过林，是从肺叶深处探出的新绿，在白敬亭的脑子里长出性欲的芽。白敬亭能想象他是在床上隐忍的类型，被干狠了也只是皱眉，咬着好看的手指，两难于张口求饶和流出呻吟。  
他会乐于取悦他的，因为男人的笑脸称得上赏心悦目，如果他能垂下眸子咬着嘴唇给他一个羞赧的鼓励的笑，挤出脸颊上深深梨涡，白敬亭会给他口一发也不一定，他几乎不做到这一步的。  
男人掀起了T恤擦汗，露出后腰几道痕迹。白敬亭挑起眉毛，想他不会看错，怎么看都是握着的手力气大了留的。  
玩得挺凶。  
白敬亭在心里默默加了一笔，几乎是惊喜的。

—

在河边走的人许多，白敬亭算是，可弄湿他的鞋，男人真是头一个。  
有意无意露底之后，白敬亭的眼神越发有恃无恐，像是在手里攥住了男人的灰色边角，欲望给人以勇气，摁下羞耻心的头颅授意他抬手掀起它，去窥探，这是礼物，低头可不会望进深渊。他应当理直气壮，毕竟是男人拎着小锤子猝不及防把他原本在脑子里构架的人敲散了，兀自拼凑了另一个。男人的纵容浇灌了他脑子里生长的芽，放任它枝繁叶茂，甚至催促着开花结果。  
“嘿，小帅哥，能教教我这些器材咋整吗？”  
看，他还带来一场早春的雨。  
男人咬着下唇笑，三分羞涩七分开朗，像核桃布朗尼，酥脆和甜腻抵在白敬亭的舌尖，他刚热完身，汗滴挂在额头颈侧，是融化的浓情巧克力，蘸梨涡里的枫糖浆，白敬亭忍不住吞下口水，饥肠辘辘。  
“行啊。”  
白敬亭捋过发带束缚的刘海，他有什么理由拒绝。

—

魏大勋。  
白敬亭在嘴里嚼了两遍这个名字，男人很健谈，强迫症一般去塞满对话里的留给尴尬的空白，白敬亭很受用，鉴于这些空白通常由他制造。彼时他正托着名字主人肌肉紧绷的大臂，重量逼近承受极限，把这具肉体挤压出漂亮的线条，在白敬亭手里像张拉满的弓。  
崩溃还是松懈都在他掌控之中。  
“调整呼吸，挺胸，感觉这里的收缩。”  
每一道指令都在他的身体上得到回应，白敬亭中指贴合魏大勋的脊骨，半只手掌依附在斜方肌的核心，陡峭蝴蝶骨之间的平坦肥沃的谷底，不断下滑停留在尾骨，衣料不足以阻隔滑腻的感官，每一寸起伏和细微的震颤透过掌心骚动他的神经。  
“腰不能弯，会伤到。”  
镜子里的脸紧抿着嘴唇，眼神发狠像头皱着鼻子呲牙的小狼，白敬亭不敢瞧，怕被他嗅出镜像里道貌岸然的肮脏下流。  
他的衣服汗湿前襟，洇出一片深色，鼓囊囊的胸口勾勒出来，绵软或是富有弹性，像是一颗心脏将破土而出。一只眼睛里也滴进了汗水，只能睁着一只眼睛咧嘴笑，夸他好专业，小白小白喊得熟络，稚气怦然，全是阳光的味道，和越发挺阔的肌肉身材错乱又和谐，勾人的要命。  
“下次也可以找我。”  
白敬亭一双巧手揉捏着肩颈帮他放松，饮鸠止渴，只觉更加不过瘾，他使了心机，冷色的脸融化是冰淇凌一般的甜，没有人能拒绝这个。  
“好啊。”  
故意做作发嗲的腔调在这个人身上也不违和，倒是更加人畜无害，讨人喜欢。

—

白敬亭大步钻进更衣室，揣在裤兜里的手把纸团捏紧一松开，镜片后的瞳仁儿写着恼羞。  
十分钟前他在口袋里掏到了它，草草写了几个字，但足以让他脑子一热，神志不清。

“看了哥哥这么久，没有点企图吗？”

落款的魏字潦草且放浪形骸，末笔上挑勾进了他的骨头缝里，让他一阵口干舌燥。  
找到人不费劲，魏大勋显然已经洗过了澡，运动衫早就换掉了，白色的衬衫套在身上，比例好得过分的长腿还光裸着，若有似无地罩在衬衫下摆，辨认不出私处是否安分套进内裤里。  
他没发现背后的白敬亭，一个人低着头和扣子做奋斗，头发湿漉漉地没擦干，往衬衫上晕一朵一朵肉色的玫瑰。  
白敬亭也没想藏，他是来赴宴的客人，光明正大地贴近他的后背，单手撑在立柜上，作一只牢笼困住人，另一只手环过魏大勋的腰，把着他的手去探更隐秘的地界，不出所料，他不需要那块遮羞布，他是主人，早早布下了饕餮盛宴。  
“来啦。”  
魏大勋放弃了那粒纽扣，仰头靠在白敬亭的肩上，潮湿和颤栗病毒似的从他的颈侧向全身蔓延，可这人的语气又是稀松平常，好像他们恋人一般相熟，他从睡梦里挣扎而出向晚归的自己讨一个绵软的吻。  
“大勋哥。”  
白敬亭没有急不可耐地叼住他的嘴唇，自尊心不准他像个没见过世面的毛头小子，只是去含他的耳朵，黑加仑和薄荷混合气味冲进鼻腔，在浆糊一般的脑子里吹一股清丽的风。

—

魏大勋懒懒散散地倚趴在置物柜上，衬衫挂不住肩膀，又碍于扣住的两粒纽扣，松垮地吊在臂弯里。与白敬亭想的不同，他显然是个享受派，白敬亭在他前面套弄，半勃的家伙在白敬亭的手里兴奋不已，吐着水蹭得衬衫一片斑驳。贪心不足还要自己伸手去加筹码，被白敬亭扯着衣领连带胳膊也束缚到身后，他不满意地扭过头，舀出水的眼睛瞪着指责，白敬亭加了力道蹭过头上的缝儿，人立刻就怂了，抽着凉气黏糊委屈地往他怀里躲。  
白敬亭顺着后腰把衬衫向上推，抵着脊背向下舔，是他手掌曾走过的路线，换了接触方式又是另一种体验，温热的肌肉和舌尖相抗，似乎只要他下口，牙尖轻而易举就能刺破皮肤，涌出来的汁浆都是甘甜的。  
腰侧的痕迹已经很浅了，魏大勋轻声呜咽，白敬亭突然感同身受地理解了始作俑者的意图，要是他也会这么做的，但理解不代表接受，白敬亭俯下身子，揉捏着肉感的臀瓣，恶狠狠地在上面咬了一口，犬齿的地方格外明显。  
魏大勋没有挣扎，只是急促地惊喘一声，默许了他幼稚的行为。  
心满意足的白敬亭翻过魏大勋的身子，胡乱蹭着肩窝下巴又到嘴唇，尖利的牙齿和柔软的唇舌轮番折腾，好哥哥好哥哥地喊他，魏大勋心里软成一片，不再作懒，主动环上白敬亭的肩，抬起腿跨上他的腰蹭，由着他的指头探进穴口，玩弄到松软。  
等白敬亭扶着自己的性器进去的时候，魏大勋已经被弄着交代了一次，那件衬衫还乱七八糟地挂着，后穴软着吃进了大半，他也没觉得太难受，咬着下唇忍耐着，还有功夫捧着白敬亭的脸偷吻他的嘴，和眼角的痣，脸红红地咧嘴笑，像个吃到糖的小孩儿。  
门口突然有人靠近的动静，他显然没有防备，后穴一阵紧缩害得白敬亭差点缴械，白敬亭一阵懊恼没有锁门，捞起人的腿抱起来，转身进了浴室隔间。  
魏大勋和他差不多高，抱起来一点也不轻松，白敬亭只能堪堪抱起。不料性器一下子吃到了底，狠狠擦过前列腺的凸起，快感和疼痛交缠像子弹一样击中魏大勋，他忍不住叫出了声，尾音破碎，整个人缩在白敬亭怀里抖，腿根本站不住。  
“嗯？没人啊？我刚才好像听到有人的啊？”  
“听错了吧。”  
三五个人一墙之隔在储物柜前闲谈，换起了衣服。  
他还没缓过来，白敬亭已经扣住了魏大勋的腰胯，不管不顾地开始顶弄起来，魏大勋被他弄得想叫叫不出，咬着手指生怕声音漏出来，可后面显然已经得趣，跟着白敬亭的动作直出水。  
到底还是心疼的，白敬亭好心打开水，热腾腾的水浇了一头，魏大勋这才放过自己的手，报复性得啃上白敬亭的肩膀，白敬亭牵起他满是牙印的手指去摁平坦的小腹，用些力气能觉着里面的硬挺捣弄，魏大勋被欺负得快疯了，眼圈红着，生理眼泪混进热水里也藏不住委屈。  
“跟着我吧，好哥哥。”  
白敬亭掐他腰侧敏感的软肉，神志不清的人哑着嗓子骂他小兔崽子，又哼哼唧唧地说好，摇着头让他停下。  
哪里会理他，白敬亭用力地做最后冲刺，想他的骨头是年前的干柴，擦出火星就一发不可收拾，熊熊燃烧是要把两个人都烧干净的。  
火势野蛮，头顶的水浇不熄，白敬亭搂着怀里已经没了力气的人迎来高潮，扬起已经分不清彼此的骨灰。  
“哥哥，说好了就不许反悔了。”

 

end.


End file.
